Odcinek 6348
21 czerwca 2012 40px 16 maja 2016 40px 17 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp Michael StichSceny we Włoszech |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6347. « 6348. » 6349. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Steffy pociesza LiamaW hotelu w Puglii, Steffy pyta Liama o to, co poszło nie tak i dlaczego jego ślub się nie odbył. Spencer pokazuje byłej żonie list, który zdawała się napisać Hope, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że wszystko, co mówił jego ojciec, jest prawdą. Steffy pociesza Liama, podczas gdy on telefonuje do Billa, informując go o odejściu córki Brooke. "Miałeś rację...", mówi ojcu Liam, zaś Bill proponuje mu, by zabrał Steffy i spotkał się z nim na pokładzie samolotu. W kościele, Hope opowiada Brooke i Ridge'owi o spotkaniu z Deaconem. "Czego on od Ciebie chce? Pieniędzy?", zastanawia się matka dziewczyny, ale Hope zaprzecza. Tłumaczy, że ojciec nie chciał nawet odprowadzić jej do ołtarza, aby nie denerwować jej matki. Gdy dziewczyna postanawia odszukać swojego ukochanego, Bill proponuje, że będzie tam, na wypadek, gdyby Liam wrócił. Ponownie we włoskim hotelu, Steffy w rozmowie z Liamem zastanawia się, czy Hope wzięła po raz kolejny pigułkę. Młody Spencer zaznacza jednak wciąż, że faktem jest to, że córka Brooke po raz kolejny go opuściła. Wspomina, że jego ojciec miał rację i ostrzegał go przed tym, a on sam powinien był go słuchać. Liam prosi Steffy, by poszła z nim na spotkanie z Billem. Dziewczyna pyta byłego męża, czy jest tego pewien, co Liam potwierdza i dodaje, że Hope ma problemy, których nie może on naprawić. Tymczasem w telefonie Forresterówny wybrzmiewają dzwony, a właścicielka urządzenia wyjaśnia, że to przypomnienie godziny, w której Liam miał zostać mężem Hope. Syn Billa całuje byłą żonę. Niebawem jednak w hotelu zjawia się Hope, dobijając się do drzwi Liama. Kiedy Spencer je otwiera, niedoszła żona pośpiesznie próbuje mu wyjaśnić powody swojego spóźnienia do kościoła. Liam jednak nie może uwierzyć, iż Loganówna po napisaniu pożegnalnego listu zachowuje się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Gdy dziewczyna dostrzega notatkę, zapewnia, że jej nie napisała. Wyjaśnia, że spotkała się z Deaconem Sharpe'em, swoim biologicznym ojcem i to właśnie dlatego się spóźniła. "Nasz ślub jest wciąż aktualny, nic się nie zmieniło", deklaruje córka Brooke. Na pokładzie odrzutowca Spencera, Bill informuje pilota, że w samolocie będzie dwóch pasażerów, jednak bez niego. Zleca pilotowi zabranie dwójki nie do Los Angeles, lecz do Turcji. W swoim hotelowym pokoju, Brooke wraca wspomnieniami do romansu z Deaconem. Zjawia się Ridge, który sugeruje narzeczonej, że sytuacja ze spóźnieniem się do kościoła przez Hope, mogła być dobrze zorganizowanym planem. Forrester zastanawia się, czy mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego Bill Spencer. W rezydencji Forresterów, Taylor i Stephanie zastanawiają się, czy zadzwonić do Steffy. Matka dziewczyny jest dumna z córki, która postanowiła stanąć obok córki Brooke w tym ważnym dla niej dniu, ale matka Ridge'a uważa, że był to zbyt naiwny pomysł. Obie kobiety wybuchają śmiechem, gdy Thomas telefonuje do matki, zastanawiając się, gdzie przebywa ona tak długo. Taylor stwierdza, że jest pogodzona z losem, jeśli Steffy ma podzielić jej los w kontekście życia miłosnego. Stephanie tymczasem skarży się na kobiety z rodziny Logan, dla których według niej los jest zawsze łaskawy. "Chciałabym, aby tym razem moja wnuczka stanęła na szczycie", mówi babka Steffy. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Ojciec Fontana